federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Aaple Richardson nee Theroux
Aaple Theroux is a time travelling expert who was the victim of an attack by the Souless Minions of Orthodoxy that sent her on a 16 year journey through time. When she finally remateralized in her rightful time, only two years had passed, however she had a temporal double thanks to the interference of a temporal agent named Daniels. With no where else to go, she created a new identity for herself and settled in 2411. In January 2415, she came out with her identity and assumed the rule as temporary leader of the First House until Veralynn came of age. Background Information Original History Aaple Devrix is the second child between Avandar Devrix (2375) and Morgan Devrix (2385) and the second in line to inherit the First House of Betazed. Upon joining Temporal after graduation, she agreed to be skipped over in line, and allow Ivelyn to take her seat should Veralynn not be able to become the First Daughter. She is fully Betazoid due to a procedure on Morgan to remove the eggs with Ullian DNA, and was named in honour of her maternal great-grandmother, Aaple Andici. Growing up, Aaple was best friends with her older sister, Veralynn. In the fall of 2323, the Minions plotted to replace Michael Richardson’s ancestors and past self. However, Aaple was mistakenly sent through time instead (1950s, WWIII, 2391, 2407), always appearing near the Richardson men. Upon her return, she gained an intense interest in temporal and temporal paradoxes. Current History Upon coming back to her final jump through time, Aaple had documentation of her life faked by the future version of Samantha Elbrunne. With the Section 31 connections and future influence, Aaple returned as "Aaple Theroux" her married name. Connected to the Theroux family, which she genuinely knew through her husband, she was able to use the tragedy of the thalaron attacks on Betazed to cover for her fabricated history. Born October 2, 2367 she is listed as the fifth child of Lisan Theroux (2337-2404) and Hallara Theroux (2338-2404), she had four siblings named Alaris Theroux (2357-2404), Riccon Theroux (2359-2404), Alissi Theroux (2362-2404) and Lisan Theroux, Jr. (2365-2404). Her husband from FFP, Alister Theroux (2403-2404) was son of Alissi Theroux. They are related to the seventh house. Because Aaple is a traveller, she was not on Betazed during the attacks. Personal Life Raylond Prax (2421-2323): A son of the Second House, Aaple met Raylond during the many social functions held by the various Houses. She started to date him when she was 15 years old, after they had snuck out during a gala to make out in the woods. While Aaple cared for Raylond as a good friend, she never loved him. They decided to end the relationship when she moved to Earth for school. Arthur Greenwood CP (2391-2391): Aaple met Arthur during the time he was jumping through time. While in the year 2391, she was assigned a room across from Arty’s. After speaking with him a couple times, they made plans to swim in the complex pool. During this swim, they started to make out. Wanting to experience sex, without the fear of any consequence, she lost her virginity to him. Michael Richardson V (Beyond) (2408-2408): Aaple originally met Michael Richardson in her own future when she was at a gala. While there she was attacked by MOO and sent through time, having been anchored to Richardson's through time before connecting with this Michael when she was 17. Years later, she came back on a temporal assignment and the two became a couple in secret. Eventually, Aaple was discovered by temporal and the two had to separate. All memories of their initial relationship was erased from Michael's mind when Aaple's condition was fixed by a 31st century temporal agent named Daniel's. Mason Sorna (2409-2409): Aaple met Mason via her father's relationship with the Sorna's. They remained friends and kept tabs, however, it was not until a random run in at a restaurant did they begin to see they had a lot in common and began to date - which caused something of a media frenzy. Later, they broke up with Aaple started her plans to woo back Michael. All memories of their relationship was erased from Mason's mind when Aaple's condition was fixed by a 31st century temporal agent named Daniel's. Michael Richardson (1998-1999): Aaple met her ex-boyfriend after phasing back into the past. Having a pull to the Richardson line, she arrived in this universe with no memory but then regained it, starting up a new relationship with the original Michael Richardson. Due to her interference, Richardson was shot and nearly died, altering his interaction with Samantha Elbrunne. Aaple remained in this timeline for 1 year before she phased out. All memories of their relationship was erased from Michael's mind when Aaple's condition was fixed by a 31st century temporal agent named Daniel's and the timeline went back to it's natural outcome. Charles Tucker III (2152-2161): When Aaple phased one more time, she arrived into the original Enterprise era and found herself on the Enterprise, Captained by Jonathan Archer. There she fell in love with Trip Tucker, often struggling with the idea she had information from the future she could not share. They broke up briefly following the Xindi attack on Earth but reconciled and remained with him until his death. While in love they never married. The plots of the Enterprise series played out as history deemed, with Aaple's extra influence throughout. Current Spouse(s) Michael Richardson V Aaple met her husband, Michael Richardson V (Beyond), when hen Aaple finally had stablized, she returned to 2411 upon finding that her real true love had committed suicide. Convinced it was because she wasn't in his life, she made the decision to finally leave her real time (2436) for good and start a new life in 2411. She went a day before Richardson's death and saved him from committing suicide. Having a whirlwind romance, he leaves Earth and runs off with her to Alpha Centuri, believing she was his guardian angel. When Michael was pushed by his mother to give up the relationship, he rebelled by eloping with Aaple the same day. They have three children together. Children Aaple has three children with Michael Richardson V named Michael Richardson VI, Charles Richardson and Cataria Richardson. Previous Spouse(s) Allister Theroux Distantly related to the Seventh House. He is the great great grand nephew to the matriarch of the Seventh House, with the lineage not from the first born girl. With many nieces and nephews in the family, he and his immediate family were often overlooked by the rest of the Seventh House. However, after Allister met Aaple at the Betazed Embassy’s Chalice Ball in 2426, his popularity in his family grew. They hit it off right away, Aaple attracted to Allister’s balance of casual with formality. Though she was of a higher house, she opted to take his surname in order to make her own life apart from the responsibilities and formalities of the First House. On January 14, Allister was diagnosed with Caralian Flu and despite aggressive treatment, he passed away two weeks later. Aaple was devastated at the loss, and took solace with her father and grandfather, whom both had lost loved ones in their youth. They do not have any children together. Education and Career Future-Future Plots - Aaple was accepted into the Academy in 2323, but choose to withdraw prior to starting her first fall semester in lieu of a private civilian university. While she initially intended to study medical alone, she changed her studies to include temporal after gaining an interest due to an incident with Evil Minions of Orthodoxy. Aaple attended Brown University (2323-2327) and graduate with a degree in General Medical and Temporal Studies. Through connections, she was able to start work in a civilian entry level position in Temporal after graduation. While working, Aaple received a master’s degree in Temporal Paradoxes from MIT in 2330. Not ready yet to date or focus on her personal life after the death of her husband, she worked in the theoretical division of Temporal while attending Stanford University in 2431. In 2434, she earned a doctorate in the field after developing a thesis on the application of formulaic paradoxes. After graduation, Aaple served as a collaborative agent in the area of Temporal Theoretics and Paradoxes. In 2434, she took an assignment to 2407 where she worked as a temporal liaison to combat several attacks orchestrated by MOO. While there she fell in love with a member of the Richardson line. Because of her temporal conditions, their relationship was considered illegal and she was arrested for influencing an important figure through time. She went back to her time to serve 2 years for this indiscretion, however had to go back as her previous encounter with MOO began to destablize her form through time. Future Plots - Once trapped into the past, she went back to school to get a degree in theoretical physics and graduated in 2409, working on a theory of "white holes" for her thesis. She worked closely with Anthony Norad, but was unable to finish anything concrete when she became ill and phased out of the FP timeline. Due to influence by a31st century temporal agent named Daniels, only Aaple has memories of these events with no other record on file. When Aaple returned in 2411 with her new identity, records were faked to show she had received an undergraduate degree from the University of Rixx in physics and temporal studies. She is a noted wanderer and travels from one place to the next. With an interest in the Luna City Craters football team, she has followed them through time and enjoys the connection to Richardson through the sport. Past Plots - When Aaple phased out once more appearing in 1998. Once there, she continued her education at CalTech, however phased out before she was able to graduate. This information would have been erased from this history books. ENT Plots - Due to a vast amount of temporal influence in this time, Captain Archer and the Enterprise crew were aware of her displacement through time. Originally serving as an ambassador in the early days of Earth exploration, she eventually became a species consultant. Category:Laura's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:Temporal Category:Third Generation Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Past Plot Category:October Category:2406 Category:All Characters